1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a dual fan and a dual motor structure thereof, and more particularly, to a dual fan and a dual motor structure thereof with magnetic structure.
2. Related Art
Accompanying to the development of technologies, the integration of the electronic devices is greatly upgraded and heat dissipated from the electronic devices is thus increased. Thermal dissipation becomes more important for maintaining the operation temperature. In the prior art, thermal dissipating structure is generally a fan set or a fan cooperating with a thermal sink. In order to enhance usage efficiency, a dual fan structure is constructed by two independent fans.
In a conventional motor structure or rotor of the fan, a four-points type support is constructed by each shaft threading through two bearings. However, the reliability of the motor structure or the fan is affected by the lifetime, accuracy in assembly, smooth operation of the bearing. Therefore, how to decrease the amount of the bearing, save the cost and raise the reliability has become an essential subject to the rotating structure of the fan and the motor structure thereof.